


Más que la suma de nuestras partes

by StarberryCupcake



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Bilingual, Character Analysis, Fluff and Angst, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2016, Mother-Son Relationship, Motherhood, it will be posted in english and spanish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 13:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6009571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarberryCupcake/pseuds/StarberryCupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose reflexiona sobre el futuro que no podrá llegar a ver y las cosas que le gustaría compartir con su hijo. Luego, las comparte con él. Temporalmente establecido durante el video "Para Steven".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Más que la suma de nuestras partes

**Author's Note:**

> El título de este fic es una cita de la increíble canción de Mary Lambert [Sum Of Our Parts](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qVb7KmyuwaE), la cual totalmente recomiendo escuchar mientras leen, si tienen ganas. Escrito para el Día Internacional de las Obras de Fans y San Valentín, porque no todo tipo de amor es románico y el amor de una madre puede ser increíblemente poderoso.

Cierro los ojos y siento el viento acariciando mi cabello. Juega, como un niño revoltoso, sin importarle para nada el desorden ni el caos. Sonrío y mi imaginación convierte al viento en dos manos pequeñitas, hundiéndose en mi pelo, pidiéndome que juegue con él. Escucho cómo la brisa marina mueve la arena bajo mi cuerpo e imagino, en su lugar, dos piececitos, que se acercan a mí buscando un abrazo. La música constante de las olas del mar se transforma en una risa, una que se parece tanto a la mía, tanto que se me contagia y saca una carcajada de mí también, sin mi permiso.

Lo veo sin tener que abrir los ojos, claro como los retazos de sol que se escurren entre mis pestañas cerradas. Está corriendo hacia mí, llamándome con palabras amorfas que aún no sabe pronunciar, buscándome y encontrándome siempre, donde quiera que vaya. Se parece mucho a él, y lo amo tanto por eso. Tiene, como él, un alma con alas que, a pesar de que lleve, como yo, un corazón de roca, le va a enseñar a volar.

Y hay tanto que quiero decirle. Ellas podrán contarle sobre quiénes somos, quiénes fuimos y por qué peleamos. Sé que, cuando llegue el momento, harán lo mejor por él, lo amarán tanto como yo, porque él, otro ser hecho de amor, se los va a hacer _tan_ fácil. Pero me gustaría poder contarle lo que _yo_ aprendí. Lo que el mundo en el que nace hizo por mí, la vida que me regaló. Lo maravilloso que es poder ver el cielo acariciando el mar infinitamente y no saber qué hay más allá, qué cosas nos esperan, lo que el universo tiene planeado para mañana. Armar tu propio camino, tu historia, tu identidad. _Ser tu propio universo_. Quisiera poder explicarle la libertad de ser uno mismo, la magia que se crea cuando uno ama.

Sé que no voy a poder decírselo, pero también entiendo que lo va a descubrir por sí solo. Porque van a amarlo tanto que va a crecer con libertad. Y cuando llegue el momento, esa libertad va a salvarnos a todos.

Llevo mi mano al cálido nido que se formó en mi vientre hinchado. Siento los latidos de su corazón y el niño imaginario que jugaba con mi pelo se desdibuja, mientras el real se vuelve cada vez más presente. Se anuncia con una patadita, la siento en mi mano, y el niño imaginario desaparece por completo cuando abro los ojos.

Algún día correrá por estas playas con sus piececitos y jugará con sus manos como el viento, pero no será conmigo. Siento que se acelera, notando mi pena, y una lágrima cae por mi mejilla, una que no me atrevo a mostrar ante nadie más que este pequeño. Sé que, si les muestro mi pena, creerán que me arrepiento de mi decisión, y eso no es para nada cierto. No cuando esa decisión le va a entregar a este niño el mundo entero para que juegue en él y sea libre como el viento, que se arremolina entre nosotros.

Sin embargo, me gustaría poder compartirlo con él, al menos una vez. Lo imagino sentado a mi lado, habiendo crecido ya un poco, intentando hacer lo mejor para todos sin saber que ya lo hace, solo con ser quién es.

Tomo la cámara que está a mi lado, la enciendo y enfoco el mar, las aves y a su padre.

“¿No es asombroso, Steven?” pregunto, a ese chico valiente y feliz que se sienta a mi lado, lleno de dudas y miedo, de amor y valentía “Este mundo está lleno de tantas posibilidades…”

**Author's Note:**

> Por mucho tiempo quise escribir algo para el fandom de Steven Universe pero no tenía el valor. Tuve esta pieza en mi cabeza por un tiempo y pensé que era perfecta para hoy, porque podía traducirla también (está en inglés acá). Creo que la relación madre-hijo entre Rose y Steven es narrativamente muy interesante, especialmente la forma tan realista en la que está establecida en el programa, donde Steven no idealiza a Rose pero descubre más y más sobre ella, sin embargo siente que su identidad está en cuestionamiento por cómo todos lo ven como Rose y ponen sobre él sus expectativas. De cualquier forma, gracias por leer y feliz día internacional de las obras de fans y de san valentín!


End file.
